Real (Dream) Life
by Ji-soo
Summary: It is as if he is leading a double life. One in his dreams, the other in real life. In his dreams, there is Naru and in real life there is Sakura.


A/N: New story, hope you like it! R&R!

Prompt: Write a story about a man who continues to have dreams of a man/woman he could fall in love. However, the dreams start to become more intense and lifelike. He even begins to think he sees him/her in random places in real life. It begins to become problematic for his current relationship.

 **Warning: Sexual Situations.**

* * *

First: Dream

The very first time Sasuke dreams about him, it seems perfect in the strangest way. The way his eyes slowly open and instead of seeing pink hair; all he sees is golden, blonde hair. His arm is curled comfortably across the others waist and it is beautiful, flawless tan skin that captures him; Sasuke has the irrational need to mark it as his. The smell of the ocean clings to this person and Sasuke burrows deeper and inhales, there is something incredibly familiar about the scent. Why was he dreaming of this stranger and not Sakura? He had never dreamed in such a realistic way, not the way the heat coming off the others body feels real or the way he smelled. It was his room, that was for sure but this person did not belong here.

Sasuke makes a move to get out of the bed but the other person suddenly has a tight grip on his wrist and wriggles closer to him, their lower bodies touching and it sends a thrill down his spine.

"Don't get up yet."

The voice is sweet, melodic but distinctly male and it makes Sasuke smile. There is something soothing about listening to this man talk. Sasuke pulls him closer to himself and loves the way the other curls closer to him; it all feels very domestic and comfortable.

 _"Wake up, Sasuke-kun! I've got coffee for you!"_

Sasuke sits up on the bed abruptly, he can hear Sakura but she's not there. This is a dream, he looks at the man and finds stunning bright, blue eyes staring at him, his lips are moving and saying something but all Sasuke can hear is Sakura.

Sasuke wakes up and all he can think of is the way the other kept saying _"Don't wake up!"_

* * *

Second: Dream

It is a week later that Sasuke wakes up again in the same kind of state, the way the covers feel against his naked skin and his arm curled around another body. It's another dream and he panics for a second when he suddenly feels a hand touch his cheek gently, he looks down and there are the same beautiful, bright blue eyes staring at him, pink lips curled into a pout.

"You're pouting." He says and watches in amusement as the other narrows his eyes but does not say anything. Three lines mark each tan cheek and gives the stranger a vulpine look that is somehow endearing, Sasuke, though, feels his eyes drawn back to bright blue and stares.

"Teme." Pink lips touch his own and Sasuke suddenly finds himself back in his real room, Sakura across the bed, the room devoid of stranger with blue eyes.

* * *

Third: Dream

He wakes up in the couch this time, there is a blanket thrown on him and he slowly sits up and realizes it is afternoon. The house is filled with a wonderful, delicious smell and he turns to the kitchen and finds the stranger at the stove, something boiling away. Was Sasuke bad for being happy to wake up in this dream again? For two weeks since the last one he had not dreamt of the stranger and now he is back and there is peace within him.

He stands up and heads for the kitchen, blonde hair looks beautiful in contrast with his mostly dark kitchen, he doesn't know why but Sasuke is suddenly behind the stranger and slips his arms around a tan waist and rests his chin on the other's shoulder. Tan hands stop stirring the pot and instead curl around his own; the grip is tight as if the stranger is afraid Sasuke will wake up again.

"It's almost ready. I told you to sleep until I woke you up for dinner, teme."

Why was this so familiar? The scent of the stranger is so familiar but for the life of him Sasuke cannot remember who this could be.

"I missed you." Sasuke really did, the soothing feeling in these strange life-like dreams and the stranger make his real life more tolerable and Sasuke wonders why Sakura doesn't make him feel that way.

The other turns around to look at him and blue eyes capture him immediately, an eyebrow is raised speculatively but otherwise there is mischief in those eyes. A hand suddenly pulls him closer and Sasuke finds lips on his own again and this time, to his surprise, he doesn't wake up for real. Instead, he grips the others waist and pulls him closer, there is a strange familiarity about the lips on his but he doesn't chose to contemplate on it. A small pink tongue darts out and licks his own lips and there is a real spike of lust in Sasuke, he makes to push the other away from the stove when his hand comes in contact with the boiling pot and he is back in his real world. The pain in his hand seems all too real that when he looks at it, he is surprised to see no actual burn mark but the lingering pain is there.

* * *

Reality: One

Sasuke is at local café for his morning coffee before he heads to his office and starts his working day, the line is long but he has enough time to still make it to work on time. It is the second week since his third dream and he wonders if there is a pattern to how often they will happen, he can still sometimes feel the way his hand itches at random as if to remind him that he got burned. To remind him of his stranger and the way pink lips felt against his own, the way a small pink tongue darted out and licked him in the most mischievous of ways.

He gets to the front of the line and orders his coffee, plain black with one sugar. It is as he is waiting for his drink that he glances at his watch and out of the corner of his eyes he sees bright blonde hair. He turns to look and there is someone sprinting past the coffee house, it is the stranger from his dreams! Sasuke runs outside but there is no one, the street bares no stranger with blonde hair or blue eyes.

Maybe his dreams were finally overlapping with his real life.

* * *

Fourth: Dream

He is slumped against his desk in his home office, the door is slightly ajar and when he looks down at the papers spread across his desk, he is surprised to see it is what he had been working on earlier in his real life. There is soft music spreading across the house, and as he pushes the chair away from him, he notes the food on the table. There is a plate of sliced tomatoes with a note, he picks it up and the messy handwriting on it is hard to read but there at the bottom is a name; the strangers' name.

 _Naru._

His beautiful stranger with bright blonde hair and blue eyes finally has a name and it is eerily fitting, as if there was no other name the other could've had.

The music is coming from the bathroom and as Sasuke heads for it, he can hear soft splashing of water, and the salty ocean smell is strong now. The bathroom door has been left open and there is Naru with his body under the water so all Sasuke can see is a cute button nose and blue eyes. The water is too cloudy to see below but it tempts Sasuke to pull Naru out.

Sasuke kneels next to the tub and runs his hand across wet blonde hair. Why was he having these kinds of dreams? Should he not be satisfied with what life he already had? Sakura was a successful doctor and she was also beautiful, smart and not too annoying; everything an Uchiha man would want in a woman.

But then these dreams were like the life Sasuke could have been living; a happier life.

"Stop staring at me like that, teme!" Naru glares at him and pouts. His cheeks are now flushed from the water and it makes him look even more enticing. Was Sasuke falling in love with a dream?

Sasuke stands up and slips into the tub despite Naru's shout of surprise. The water is pleasantly warm as he sits down and pulls Naru to him by his hands and finds no resistance. Naru settles comfortably on his lap and lays his head on his shoulder.

"We can't do it in the tub, you said so."

When had he said that? Did this dream-life continue even after he woke?

He makes Naru look at him and pulls him in for a kiss, the only barrier is Sasuke's own clothes but he loves that he can slip his hands under the water and feel bare naked skin. When he pulls away, blue eyes have darkened and tans hands are clenching his shirt tightly.

"Sasuke…"

He wakes up in his office, the door is closed and he can still hear his name slip past pink lips, feel Naru grind down onto him.

* * *

Fifth: Dream

He can feel warm breath on him; he can feel hands on his chest and slowly sliding down to his lower body. For a minute, he thinks it's Sakura but she is usually too tired to attempt anything in the morning. No, these hands are gentle and careful and he knows it is Naru. It had been almost a month since his last real-dream and the real longing he has felt for Naru has scared Sasuke because what does it say about him? He is falling in love with a dream!

Hands caress him through his thin pajama pants and slowly he is brought to life.

"Sasuke…" His named is moaned into his ear and he opens his eyes to find blue ones staring at him in lust. "I need you…" He has never been this hard in his entire life, it actually becomes painful but he watches as Naru slides down his body and slowly pulls his pants off him. Warm hands touching his bare cock make him start to leak but Naru doesn't let any of it go to waste, lips wrap around him and suck.

"Fuck!"

Naru pulls away and stares at him intently, his hands moving on his cock; teasing him. Lips stretch into a smile and that beautiful mouth is back on him, the warmth alone is enough to make Sasuke want to cum but he holds it in. Instead, he watches as Naruto bobs up and down his cock, the noises he makes are dirty but it makes Sasuke want to fuck him in that second.

"Naru!" He grips blonde hair and starts to thrust up into that wonderful mouth, Naru makes no objections instead he digs blunt nails into Sasuke's hips. Why was he doing this? What was the purpose of these dreams?

To show him what he couldn't have? To show him that he would never have Naru in real life, only in this real-dream like state?

Naru scrapes his teeth gently on his cock, the shock it sends Sasuke is enough to make him cum and he pulls Naru all the way down to the base of his cock and spills in Naru's mouth. His vision goes white and when he opens his eyes, he is back in his room and Sakura is on him, green eyes dark with lust but it's all wrong to Sasuke. He pushes her away and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

Reality: Two

Sasuke is picking up his dress shirts from the cleaners, he goes thru a surprising amount of them and because he is scared Sakura will ruin them, he brings them to the local cleaners. Shino is a quiet man who minds his own business, doesn't talk much and his prices are reasonable.

While Sasuke waits for Shino to bring his shirts out, he watches the people on the street and immediately he sees bright blonde hair across the street. The person is kneeling and petting a dog, Sasuke can't see his face but this time he doesn't go and run after them. It can't be Naru, Naru isn't even real! He's just a dream!

When the blonde stranger turns briefly, as if he has caught Sasuke staring at him, he sees a glimpse of blue eyes and he is out the door. Cars honk at him as he makes his way across the street but when he gets there, it is empty.

He must be going crazy.

* * *

Sixth: Dream

He wakes up in the couch again; the house is dark and cold. This time Sasuke doesn't stand up, he can't do this anymore, doesn't want to see what he is clearly missing from his life. Instead, he watches the ceiling and waits until he does wake up for real in his real life.

His relationship with Sakura was becoming strained since he woke up the last time and she was on him not Naru. This real-dream life was ruining the real life he already had and for the first time Sasuke felt real hatred for whatever this was. For this fake life, for Naru and the fact that he wasn't real, that he couldn't belong to Sasuke.

When the house is suddenly bright again, he realizes Naru is back but he doesn't get up. Doesn't even acknowledge the other as feet cross the room and blue eyes peer at him from behind the couch. He can see that Naru knows he is angry and that somehow makes him even angrier because clearly Naru knows him better than Sasuke thought.

A tan hand gently touches his shoulder and he pulls away roughly, rolls straight out of the couch and stands up. He watches as Naru looks at him wearily and stands back as if afraid of Sasuke, of what Sasuke could do. Sasuke is taller by a couple inches and he can look down at Naruto and glare because he doesn't want this stupid real-dream life anymore.

"Are you okay?" Naru asks him wearily, he steps further back when Sasuke makes to go closer to him. Why couldn't he be real? Why couldn't this be his real life, this wonderful happiness?

But now, Sasuke is angry and he will regret it so much but this life-dream is fake and not real so when he grabs Naru by the arm and sees the way he winces, Sasuke squishes the guilt he feels because this is all fake.

"Why are you doing this to me? You know I can't have you for real, why do you torture me like this?!" He shakes Naru harshly and this time a cry escapes him but Sasuke won't relent, he will make these stupid dreams end.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?! Let go, you're hurting me!" Naru is staring at him in true fear now as if seeing a different Sasuke for the first time. Why couldn't Naru be real?

"This is just a dream, you're not real! Why are you not real?!" Sasuke can't help the way his voice raises, he is definitely yelling and it is in his rage that he doesn't see the fist coming straight at his face. The pain is real; he lets go in shock and holds his jaw. Naru hastily grabs his bag from the floor and rushes past him and into their room.

There are tears in blue eyes and the sight of them makes Sasuke pause in his rage and know that he has fucked up. This dream life is the only place Sasuke has known true peace, should he not at least be happy with what he has?

His jaw is aching and when he touches it a bolt of pain shoots through him and he is back in his living room; his jaw is discolored when he looks in the mirror.

* * *

Reality: Three

Sasuke has been in an awful mood since his last dream; he hates everything about his real-life and everyone. The peaceful, soothing feeling from his dream usually made his real-life tolerable but now, he can't stand the sight of anyone. At work, he is constantly yelling at his employees and at home he is constantly fighting with Sakura, who suspects he is having an affair.

He can still see Naru; see the way blue eyes filled with tears and fear. See the pain on his face when Sasuke shook him, he ruined everything good that ever happened to him. And now, he couldn't even go back to his dream, it would be almost a month since the last dream, since he hurt Naru.

Driving back from work, he hopes fervently he will be able to make it back into his dream and see Naru again. Apologize for what an idiot he is and hold him, love him; make Naru his even if it is only in a dream.

He is at a stoplight; he looks at the bus that's right beside him and stares in shock. There is Naru, the same whisker marks, same blue eyes and blonde hair! This Naru does not see him but Sasuke hesitates, the last two times he tried to go after this Naru, it was like he disappeared. Instead, Sasuke watches in amazement as real-Naru looks up and stares straight at him. Blue eyes watch him cautiously but a smile stretches across pink lips and he waves at Sasuke.

The cars behind him honk but Sasuke can't look away, he can't let real-Naru go! He blinks for just a second and when he looks again Naru is gone.

* * *

Seventh: Dream

He is in bed, the covers cling to his skin uncomfortably but blonde hair is tickling his nose. Naru is tucked close to him, his face hidden in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what he wants any longer but he wants Naru, he knows that and even if it is in this real-dream life then he will be happy to have him. He rolls over and on top of Naru, watches his brow furrow before smoothing out again and pink lips form a pout.

Leaning down, he kisses the pouty lips and smiles when those same lips press against his own. He will beg on his knees for forgiveness but for now, he will enjoy Naru. Gently he parts Naru's legs and settles between the comfortably, there is lust but he wants to enjoy it, enjoy this happiness. He lays kisses on a tan neck and licks at the skin, loving the small mewl that escapes Naru, he holds Naru's legs by the back of his knees and starts to roll his hips gently. Arms wound around his neck, and cuter little mewls escape.

Sasuke watches as a flush slowly rises across a tan body, watches sleepy blue eyes peer at him and Sasuke stills himself. He kisses a whiskered cheek and buries his face in Naru's neck.

"I'm sorry, Naru."

"I know, teme." Sasuke kisses his way up to Naru's ear and starts licking, he loves the way Naru starts to squirm against him.

"Can I make love to you?" It was a dream, Sasuke knows it won't be real but if he can have this for just one second then he will be happy.

"I thought you already were." Naru pushes his hips up and Sasuke chuckles. He starts to roll his hips again and kisses pink lips, loving the way they open for him; the way a smaller tongue playfully brushes against his own. He pulls away and discards both their pants, when he settles in between tan legs again, he is hard and leaking and Naru is staring at him with absolute lust in blue eyes but he doesn't make a move; this is all Sasuke.

Naru reaches down and starts to rub Sasuke and it makes him groan, but he needs to stop Naru. The last time he came in his dream, he woke up and he couldn't do that again, not before he made Naru his. He reaches for the bedside drawer and pulls a small tube; blindly he manages to open it and deposits a small amount on his fingers. He kisses Naru and reaches between them and past plump flesh, he caresses around the pink entrance and watches as Naru starts to pant, the way blue eyes close in anticipation.

He slips a finger past the tight ring of muscle and is fascinated at the tightness that is presented to him, the warmth and the way the insides somehow start to try to swallow his finger. He moves his finger around gently and inserts another one when he thinks Naru is ready, this time Naru starts to push down onto his fingers and makes small noises when Sasuke scissors his fingers in order to stretch him. Slowly, he pushes a third finger and searches for the spot he knows will make Naru scream in pleasure. The texture is different and when he presses on it, Naru screams his name and arcs his back off the bed; Sasuke stares in fascination and his cock is actually aching in real pain.

"Please put it in… Sasuke…"

When he presses the head of his cock against Naru's entrance, he is careful and takes his time, watching for any signs of discomfort from his beloved. But Naru makes none and all too soon he is buried deep all the way to the base inside Naru, he almost cums in that instant. The heat is too much and the tightness is wonderful but he can't, he needs to make this last.

Gently, he rocks inside Naru and relishes when Naru pulls him in for a kiss. Relishes in the way Naru pulls him to lay on top him, the way tan legs wrap around his waist and the soft little pants of his name.

"I love you, Sasuke…"

This was just a dream but hearing those words, Sasuke couldn't help the tears that started to escape his eyes. He couldn't have this in real life.

"I love you too…" He hugs Naru closer to his body and wishes this were real. He feels himself reaching the edge and reaches for Naru and starts to pump him in time with his thrusts.

He cums just as Naru tightens around him, as hot cum splashes across their stomachs and he sees the panic in Naru's eyes.

What…?

"Good-bye, Sasuke."

He wakes up in his room, his pants are wet and there are tears in his eyes.

* * *

Reality: Four

Sasuke hates his house, it's empty and now there is no one to wait for him, at least before Sakura would be there but he broke his engagement with her. Now it was just Sasuke and real life, no more dreams and no more Naru.

He is at the supermarket buying a few necessities when he is crossing the dairy department that he happens to glance at one of the aisles. There is a blonde haired man staring at one of the high shelves, his lips a pout and blue eyes glaring.

"Naru…"

He crosses the aisle is standing beside Naru, staring in amazement because he hasn't disappeared! This Naru is real! Naru jumps away from him in fright and starts laughing, the sound is music to Sasuke's ears.

"You scared me!" Naru is staring at him incredulously and suddenly blue eyes light up and he smiles so widely it makes Sasuke love him even more. "Hey, you're the guy from the bus last time! I remember you!"

He's been real, this whole time this Naru has been real! Not a dream!

"Yes, you suddenly disappeared I thought I was dreaming." Sasuke says, he watches as Naru rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I dropped my keys, sorry. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, yours?"

Uzumaki Naruto. _Naruto._

"Uchiha Sasuke, so what are you trying to get?"

This was real, he wasn't dreaming this time he was sure about it. He had Naru- no, Naruto in front of him in the flesh and he can only watch in amusement and wonder as Naruto babbles about his cat.


End file.
